Just A Cute Nickname?
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Set during Season 5 with no spoilers. A series of short little chapters involving Castle giving Beckett a cute, or so he thought, nickname. I don't think it will go too well... Please Read and Review xx Kick Caskett Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Chapter 13: Apple Pie complete with...
1. Pumpkin

"Can you please pass the salt, pumpkin" affectionately spoke Castle as he shoved another mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

"What did you call me?" asked Beckett, practically slamming her fork onto the table.

"Pumpkin" cautiously replied Castle. He could see the look on Beckett's face which screamed disapproval.

"So you are comparing me with a big, fat pumpkin." Beckett was filling with anger. _How could he be so inconsiderate. _

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant"

"Then are you trying to tell me my new tan made me look orange like a pumpkin" infuriated Beckett as she stormed up and walked away.

Castle sighed knowing that he was never going to win this argument.


	2. Katie

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favourite and alerted the story but I do love review! :) I know this little chapter is weird, but I had a weird idea.**

Castle and Beckett were strolling hand in hand through the park, taking in the awe-inspiring scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful, Katie" hushed Rick and he stopped at the next park bench. Beckett just burst into tears once she took her place on the wooden seat.

"Kate, why are you crying" tried to sooth Rick. She just turned her head away, avoiding all eye contact.

"My mother used to call me Katie" managed to form Kate, between sobs. Rick's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe he didn't make the connection. She couldn't sit there anymore and took of running in the other direction. Rick thought about running after her, but decided against it.

Rick pulled out his phone once Beckett was out of view and crossed Katie off his list. _I guess I will have to find another one._


	3. Babe

"Just calm down babe." Castle was trying to reassure Beckett that it wasn't the end of the world. But she wouldn't listen; she was still infuriated and storming around the loft.

"Oh, so now I'm a baby now."

"No, I was just trying to be affectionate" calmly spoke Castle.

"So I'm crying, whining and throwing a tantrum like a baby." Beckett by this point was in the living room throwing the cushions as Castle who was standing in the kitchen.

"Babe, you sort of are. You acting like a child who hasn't had his nap all because there is no coffee in the loft!"

"I'm going to Starbucks" shouted Beckett as she slammed the door shut. Caste pulled his phone out of his pocket and wrote himself a reminder. _Never call Beckett a babe when she is angry._


	4. Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story. It means a lot to me :P This chapters are getting a little longer but I am still aiming to keep them at 100 words. Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Castle and Beckett were both lying on the couch, on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

"Can you please get me my laptop from the study, beautiful" affectionately spoke Rick. Kate popped herself up onto her elbow, so she could see Castle who was obviously admiring her.

"You're just calling me beautiful because you want something." `

"It's true though." Castle only released how Beckett took the words he just spoke when she angrily get of the sofa.

"So you are only complimenting me because you are too lazy to get up yourself." Castle was shaking his head when Beckett began to storm off in the other direction.

"No, I was saying you are beautiful" spoke Castle as he was trying to fix his previous comments, but Kate was out of earshot.

_Beckett was definitely not a nickname girl_ thought Castle as he admitted defeat and got his laptop himself.


	5. Muffin

Castle and Beckett just turned the corner of the dark alley. The suspect had just entered the seedy motel. Beckett began to draw her gun from her holster.

"Be careful, muffin" warned Castle, as he took a step back knowing that Beckett hates it when he gets in the way.

"What!" turned Beckett, pointing the gun directly at him. "Are you saying that I have a muffin top?"

"No, I mean you're sweet and cute, like a muffin."

"I'm sweet and cute? Do you even know me at all!"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…I don't know" stuttered Castle. Beckett was already inside the door, arguing with the suspected killer at this point. Beckett returned a short while later, with the man in a set of handcuffs.

"You can walk home Castle" calmly spoke Beckett as she made her way over to their car dragging the suspect with her.


	6. Cupcake

**A/N: Thanks to Castle-obsessed maniac for her help with this chapter :D**

Castle quietly made his way up to Beckett, who had her back turned to him while she was washing the dishes.

"Let me help you with that cupcake" considerately spoke Castle, though he did have an ulterior motive.

"Don't call me cupcake, Castle. It makes me sound like a little child." And with that Castle pulled out the whip cream gun and made a swirl on Beckett's head. Beckett was infuriated by this point, but Castle couldn't resist. He had to put the final cherry on top.

"Now you're a cupcake" smiled Castle, smugly looking while Beckett just gave Castle her best death stare.

"Castle!" groaned Beckett as she began to attempt taking the cream from her brown locks.


	7. Sweetie-Pie

"Here's your coffee, Sweetie-pie" spoke Castle as he handed Kate the eco-friendly cup of coffee. He forgot for the moment that they were indeed at the precinct. He turned his head to find Ryan and Esposito looking confused, happy and a little bit angry. Castle and Beckett had managed to keep their relationship a secret until now.

"Sweetie-pie" mimicked Javier as he crossed over to where Beckett had her face buried in her hands.

"Care to share what's going on Sweetie-pie" also mocked Ryan.

Beckett twisted Castle's ear. "Castle!" Castle winced in pain, but a part of him knew that Beckett was right. She had told him a thousand times not to call her nicknames and he know fully understands why.


	8. Care Bear

Rick and Kate were setting up the Christmas tree, filling it with decorations. It was their first Christmas together and they wanted to make it special.

"Do you want to put the star on top of the tree, Care bear?" asked Castle, trying to be cute while he hanged the stockings over the fireplace. Beckett turned around and gave her best death like stare.

"Castle!" groaned Beckett. "That's a children's toy. There is nothing cute about it."

"Then I guess you're not going to like your Christmas present then." Rick smiled gleefully while Kate began to throw several decorations in his direction.

**A/N: I just want to say a quick thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourite/alerted this little story. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do xx Kick Caskett**


	9. Mamacita

It had been a very long day at the precinct. Beckett finally stumbled through the doors to Castle's loft, dragging her feet as she went. Castle had left the precinct earlier then Beckett, to not arouse suspicion. Castle embraced her into a tight hug once she carelessly dropped her bag by the door.

"So what shall we do tonight, Mamacita?" questioned Castle, trying to brighten Beckett's day.

Beckett pulled back from the embrace, stopping Castle dead in his tracks as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No. Just no."

"Why not? I thought it made you sound _hot_."

"You sound like a certain Hispanic homicide cop. And now…" her voice trailed off. He began to close the space between them, but she continued to step back.

"What's wrong Kate?" he asked, concern lacing his face.

"I keep picturing you as him and…" she shivered as her mind began to wander. Castle sighed. Not his brightest idea yet.


	10. Honey Bunches

**A/N: Thank you sooooooo much to ****LittleBabyBree**** for this brilliant idea. I hope I do it justice :P**

"Oh, so you think I'm too clingy" retorted Beckett as she slammed the files onto her desk before staring at her boyfriend dead in the eyes.

"No, of course not honeybun" tried to sooth Castle. From Beckett's reaction, he wasn't doing all too well.

"There you go again. First Honey bunches and now this!" she exclaimed.

"How does that make you clingy?" he asked. He seriously didn't know.

"Honey" stated Beckett as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honey is sticky. Clingy is a symptom of sticky." Beckett looked at Castle in a take-a-hint kind of way.

"No it isn't." Castle was a writer and after all he had been through the thesaurus several times. But judging from Beckett's next comment, he should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!" yelled Beckett as she stormed into the break room. Castle was about to chase after her but thought it would only make matters worse.

"Yo! Castle. What was that all about?" questioned Esposito as he watched Kate visibly bubbling with anger trying to make a simple cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I just asked if she liked the cereal honey bunches oats and well…" Castle pointed in the direction of the break room with Beckett trying to create foam for her coffee, but failing miserably and causing the machine to turn into a steam cloud. "…that happened."


	11. Mookie-Pookie Bear

**A/N: Ok so these are getting longer each time I write them! Hope you like this chapter. Also don't forget if anyone had any ideas feel free to message me or leave me a review :)**

Castle was in the kitchen cooking dinner whilst Beckett was on the couch reading the latest chapter of Castle's book.

"Come here Mookie-Pookie Bear" he called out. There was no verbal response. The only sound that followed was a thud on the ground which then was proceeded by what Castle thought was crying/

"Kate" he called out again after there was no response. He quickly ran towards to couch to find her on the floor. Laughing.

"Mookie…Pookie…Bear" she managed to form whilst clutching onto her stomach, still having her laughing fit. She tried to take a few deep breaths but she just couldn't stop laughing

"What?" he questioned.

"You're a writer Castle, and you couldn't think of anything better than that."

"Esposito" cursed Castle under his breath as took his phone and dialled the number.

"Yo!" spoke the Hispanic homicide cop.

"Listen" said Castle as he moved his phone to where Beckett was still laughing on the ground. She occasionally formed the words Mookie, Pookie and Bear. As Castle brought the phone back to his ear he was greeted with the sound of laughter once again.

"Hey, Bro. I said the name Mookie-Pookie Bear was cute. I never said it was a good idea to actually call the Kate Beckett that."

Castle was annoyed so he hung up the phone and threw it on to the couch. Beckett continued to laugh while practically rolling around on the floor. She was never going to let Castle forget this one.

**A/N: Follow me on twitter KickCaskett**


	12. Chunky Monkey

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) I don't think I have that many more chapters left of this story buuuuuuuuut, if anyone has any ideas please let me know and I might be able to get some more chapters posted.**

Castle was currently perched on the edge of the couch as he was seconds away from beating his high score on temple run. He turned his head to find a disapproving Beckett standing there tapping on her father's watch.

"Castle, we were supposed to leave nearly an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Chunky Monkey, let me just grab my coat." Castle placed his phone back into his pocket and went to place a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. Kate, however pulled back not feeling the love right now.

"How could you think calling me Chunky Monkey would be cute" yelled Beckett as she stormed across the room making a dash towards the study doors.

"It sounded like a fat monkey. And fat monkeys are cute" retorted Castle as he went to chase after her. _This was not looking good_.

"Castle, do you hear yourself right now!" she yelled. "You are basically calling me FAT!"

Castle sighed and collapsed on the couch. _Why listen to Google_.


	13. Apple Pie with

Castle and Beckett were currently in the kitchen making desert. Alexis would be home from college in a few hours and they planned on providing her a feast, complete with her favourite desert.

Kate was wearing her _I Love James Patterson_ just to annoy Castle even more than she usually does. While he pouted at first, she could tell that he secretly like when she pretended to love other authors more than Castle. Her extensive collection of signed Richard Castle novels was proof of that.

"Do you mind passing me the sugar, my little apple pie, complete with cinnamon and icing sugar with just a dollop of whipped cream on the side?"

Her demeanour changed within milliseconds.

"No…Just no."


End file.
